


Fall

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, I'll tag along the way, M/M, contains other side ships, hyuck gets injured, might contain things that are unpleasant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: when Donghyuck falls and Mark'snot there to catch him. Donghyuckhad thought about it before, but nowhe's sure of it. He's a nobody.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might get a little bit too angsty and if anything in this upsets you, please do tell me

"Do I look nice?" Donghyuck asked, patting his suit down, feeling a little (okay maybe a lot) conscious about the way the front of his shirt stuck out. Mark, who had been dragged along on his journey to find the perfect suit, raised his eyebrow at Donghyuck's antics and told him he looked fine. Donghyuck wasn't always like this, just recently when he found out he weighed more than he should. "But look-" Donghyuck turned around so that he was facing Mark, "It looks tight "

"Donghyuck." Mark rolled his eyes, and then got up to place his hands on the youngers shoulders. "You look amazing, alright? It doesn't look bad."

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes and stared at Mark with confusion. Mark wasn't the type to randomly give out compliments, at least not to Donghyuck, and that might've been because Donghyuck would repeat his words on multiple occasions and claim that Mark was undeniably in love with him.

"Now can we go?" _Oh. _So that's why. Mark removed his hands from Donghyuck and picked up the suit he had chosen as soon as he entered the shop. Donghyuck hurried into the changing rooms, switching back to his normal clothes and then rushed out to pay. Mark glanced at Donghyuck and then paid for him as well, and none of them spoke about it. They never did.

"I'm hungry." Donghyuck sighed, holding a hand to his stomach. Mark scoffed and then commented something about how he's always hungry. "That's because I'm a growing child."

"You're turning 20 soon." Mark pointed out, nudging Donghyuck in the arm, before leading both of them towards a nearby fast food branch. "You know, I'm surprised you never gain weight."

"I do." Donghyuck groaned, bringing his hands up to his cheeks and pinching them. "Do you not see this?!"

Mark laughed and then used his free hand to pinch the other cheek.

"You're the one who said you're a growing child." Mark said, tugging on the cheek and stretching it, holding back a laugh because of how hilarious Donghyuck's face looked. "This is just baby fat."

"Baby fat- What-" Donghyuck shook his head and then turned to the person at the counter, quickly ordering something for the two of them and then taking a seat.

They were out shopping for suits, obviously, because it was nearly Jisung's birthday. It was the 31st of January, so they had just two more days left. On February 2nd, Jisung's birthday, Donghyuck and all of his friends were going to get dressed in suits, style their hair back, go to the roof, and then fight each other like animals. It wasn't the most ideal thing to do on a birthday, but Jisung wanted it, and so they weren't complaining. They were all getting a chance to beat the other up, so why would they decline that offer.

"Who do you thinks going to win?" Mark asked, after placing the fries and burger down on the table. He looked up with Donghyuck with expectant eyes, which were most probably hoping for an answer related to him, and Donghyuck just couldn't help but break it.

"Jeno." Donghyuck replied, nodding his head whilst eating a fry. "He's been working out a lot recently. Either him, or Jaemin...wait maybe Renjun as well."

"What about me?" Mark said as he- he pouted. He poked his bottom lip out and droped his eyebrows so that they were right above his eyelid. Mark knew Donghyuck was weak for that expression, so he used it whenever he wanted something really badly.

"Yeah you have a chance too." Donghyuck quickly said, feeling his non-existant pride dissolve. Mark immediately beamed at that and stuffed his face with fries, happily smiling down at the table. Donghyuck often wondered how someone like Mark could be the most annoying person in the world, but also the cutest.

***

"Which rooftop are we going to?" Renjun asked, pulling a ready-made tie over his head and then fixing the collars to complete his look. The others exchanged looks and then shrugged their shoulders. "Why are you all so unorganised?"

"Let's just go on our house's roof?" Jaemin suggested, seeing how the other six had lost the slight but of motivation they had to go on with this idea. "It's just upstairs."

Although each of them had loving parents who enjoyed their company, their parents also preferred privacy and less disruption, so they (kicked) let the kids move out into a dorm together, since Mark was old enough to supervise over them all. Their house wasn't big, far from it, but it was still two storeys tall, and even had a balcony, which none of them ever used (except for their older friend Taeyong, who liked to feed the cat that would appear there occasionally).

"To the roof we go!" Chenle announced, gesturing for everyone to leave the room so that they could finally get on with the long awaited fight of the decade. Jeno and Jaemin didn't know this, but the others had placed bets on which one was going to win. Surprisingly, they both had equal votes, because Mark refused to vote for someone other than himself, and the amount of money they placed was way too much and they all knew they weren't really going to pay up (because none of them other than Chenle could afford anything above 1000 dollars).

"So, do we just start?" Renjun questioned, holding his fists up in front of his face and pushing his legs behind himself, completely ready to fight. They all stood in silence, before Chenle yelled and ran towards Renjun, throwing a fist and actually managing to hit him.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Yells were being heard, faces were getting bruised, Jeno and Jaemin were flirting whilst challenging the other, and Donghyuck decided to creep up on their youngest member, who was seemingly trying to escape the fighting till the end.

"Jisung!" Donghyuck screamed directly into Jisung's ear, causing him to turn around and push whoever it was. At first, it was funny, because of the way Jisung's face scrunched up and he waved his arms around, attempting to place a blow on Donghyuck, who was easily doging every hit. But when Donghyuck felt his foot touch the edge of the roof, his eyes widened and he froze in his spot.

Jisung, who hadn't yet realised what was going on, since he still had his eyes closed, reached forwards and gave Donghyuck one last push. Mark heard a squeak from behind him, and turned to see what it was. He saw Donghyuck jerk his head up and throw his arm forwards for assistance.

"Donghyuck!" Mark called out, running forwards and placing a hand on Jisung's chest to push the younger away. He extended his hand towards the silver haired boy, who was on the edge of the roof, trying to regain his balance, but failed to do so. Their hands barely missed each other and Mark cried out again, repeating the boy's name.

"Help!" Donghyuck said as his feet brushed against the surface of the roof and his body weight leaned backwards. The air pushed against him harshly and he closed his eyes as he saw the world tilt and spin around him. Before he could acknowledge what had happened, Donghyuck felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee cutting through his skin and allowing the blood there to escape.

Within seconds, Donghyuck hit the bottom of the floor, gasping for air which had been knocked out of him from the impact. His vision blurred and he held his hands out, trying to grab something, anything, to help him. Donghyuck heard footsteps around him, and then warm arms wrap themselves around his body, pulling him closer and then picking him up.

The world continued to swirl around him, and Donghyuck was unable to make out what the hushed voices (or for Donghyuck at least they were quiet) were saying. All he could pay attention to was the piercing pain in his right leg. By the time Donghyuck regained his senses, he was no longer in a dimly lit area, instead it was so bright he could barely open his eyes, and his clothes had been changed from the suit - which most probably had mud and sweat mixed in it - to a more comfortable thin piece of clothing.

"Donghyuck?" Mark said in a soft voice, hoping to gain an answer from the blonde. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah?" Donghyuck looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, since he could still barely see in the light, and the voice was echoing around him.

"I'm here." Mark placed a hand over his cheek and Donghyuck leaned into the warmth, smiling up at Mark who frowned at his state. "Something happened..."

"What?" Donghyuck looked up at him with confusion, and then tried to sit up, but felt pain course through his body and he fell back onto the pillow with the help of Mark.

"When you fell." Mark took a deep breath, already knowing that this was going to affect the younger in many different ways especially since this was one of the most important things for him. "You broke your right leg really badly, and they said you can't walk for at least 2 months."

**

Donghyuck lay on the hospital bed, pouting as the doctors told him for the tenth time that he had to stay in bed and not do any exercise until his leg had fully recovered. By exercise they meant dancing. You see, Donghyuck was part of a group that performs in front of small audiences, happy with the little fame they have, so if being injured meant having to stay home and not dance, or sing, Donghyuck was more than upset.

"You'll recover soon!" Mark said enthusiastically, leaning back into his seat as the doctors walked away. The others had stayed in the hospital until Donghyuck regained consciousness, and Jisung couldn't stop crying about how he nearly killed him. They were being slightly dramatic about the the incident, as the fall wasn't that big (well it was but it didn't cause any permanent damage) but Donghyuck still appreciated the concern. Mark offered to stay and give him company, as he knew how boring time at the hospital can be, because he spent a long time there previously, and Donghyuck couldn't say no to that.

"We were going to be performing somewhere big this weekend." Donghyuck sighed, picking his phone up, the one with a large crack over his screen. "Also Jisung owes me a new phone now."

"That poor kid cried his eyes out for you." Mark said, laughing at the shattered screen.

"At least I know that he care-"

"He said he was scared he'd go to jail for murder."

"Murder of his best frien-"

"Of his roommate."

"Do you like ruining my moment?" Donghyuck sighed, choosing to give up his attempts to think that Jisung actually cared -which he did and they both knew but liked to joke around - about Donghyuck.

"Yes. I love to!" Mark said, closing his eyes in satisfaction and humming to himself. Donghyuck glanced over at him and smiled softly. _Cute._

"Anyways, Mark, have you slept?" Donghyuck shuffled down in the bed, getting the assistance of Mark, who picked his casted covered leg and placed it down into a more comfortable position.

"Uh, not really." Mark confessed, returning to his seat and awkwardly looking around the room. Donghyuck face palmed at this, as he already knew about Mark horrible sleep routine, and then moved around on the bed, patting his side. "I can't, if a nurse enters they'll tell me to leave."

"Okay, but." Donghyuck pulled the blanket off of himself and then pat the bed once again. "Worry about that when they enter, not right now."

Mark hesitated, and Donghyuck knew he would, since Mark was always the type to think things through at least a hundred times before doing it, not wanting to get into trouble. Donghyuck let out a groan of frustration, and Mark acted quickly. He kicked his shoes off and slipped into the sheets next to Donghyuck, not uttering another word. Donghyuck was facing Mark's back, and even though he was only staring at his back, he felt his cheeks heat up at the idea of sleeping on the same bed as Mark.

They had done this plenty of other times, climbing into each others bed when they were younger, trying to make the other laugh out loud and get caught by their parents in the other room. But ever since Donghyuck had come to the conclusion that he had a big fat crush on Mark, he wasn't able to think of things in a less romantic way.

He saw Mark shift in the bed, and he turned to face Donghyuck, eyes closed, breathing stable. He had fallen asleep. Donghyuck smiled as he saw Mark chew in his sleep, probably dreaming about food like he always does, and then pat his cheek. He was indeed, incredibly in lo- fond of Mark.

That night, no nurse woke them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck threw his arm over Jeno, who had by the way voluntarily decided to cuddle with him, and pulled him closer. He snuggled his face into Jeno's hair, loving the new shampoo he was trying, even though his old one was perfectly fine. Donghyuck had a weird habit of smelling the person he was laying with. It started when he first hugged Jaemin in his sleep and found the bitter smell of coffee around him quite soothing. Ever since then, he ranked their cuddles in order of whoever smelt nice, and apparently, Jeno was at the top.

"I have to go Hyuck." Jeno mumbled, needing to leave, but wanting to stay. As much as Jeno declined skinship and refused to accept affection, he loved it.

"Go where?" Donghyuck asked, not bothering to open his eyes, since he knew he would first be greeted by the sunlight that was leaking through the curtains, and the cute expression Jeno always has when he's parting from a hug.

"You know I have uni lectures, right?" Jeno finally pulled away, holding up his weight on his elbows and looking down at Donghyuck.

"Forgot you went uni." Donghyuck yawned, holding a hand up to his face and then turned to Jeno sadly. "Come back soon, okay? I've been wanting to watch this movie for a while, and haven't had anyone to watch it with."

"Sure thing." Jeno leaned forwards to place a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, only to change direction halfway as he remembered that Donghyuck wasn't Jaemin.

"Close one." Donghyuck winked, laughing as Jeno rolled his eyes and then climbed out of the bed. He listened to the doors to the house open and close, before there was silence. Donghyuck shuffled around a little, not trying to move too much as his leg hurt every time he did, and managed to bring the laptop from the side of his bed, onto his lap. He scrolled through some websites, searching for TV shows to watch, and then finally settled down on one.

He pushed it a little back and watched the screen with joy. He never really got many days off. Donghyuck was always practicing with the older members in his group, and when he wasn't doing that, he was working at the cafe shop a few trains away.

No one knew about his second job, mostly because he felt weird telling the others that he was so broke, that he wasn't able to afford the small amount of rent he had to pay. The others were all getting money from either their parents of student loan, but Donghyuck didn't exactly have the same privileges as them. His parents loved him, and would've been more than willing to give Donghyuck money every month for the rent, if he went to university.

They weren't strict in the way that they always wanted high grades, perfect attendance, or great social abilities (well they did), but they wanted Donghyuck to at least get a degree, and not spend the rest of his life dancing and singing. That's as one of the reasons Donghyuck left his house. The constant pressure from his parents to attend university, get a degree, preferably in computer science like his parents.

Before Donghyuck could finish the episode he had started, his phone started raining and he reached out to pick it up.

"Hello?" Donghyuck asked, without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Hyuck, is everything fine at home? Do you need anything?" Mark asked from the other side of the call concern and worry filled in his voice. "I told Jeno to stay home with you, but he left didn't he...Should I come?"

"No no!" Donghyuck laughed, adjusting himself on the bed so that he was sitting up more comfortably. "I'm fine Mark, don't worry."

"Are you sure sure?" Mark repeated, and Donghyuck felt his heart flip again.

"Yes yes!" Donghyuck exclaimed, his hand hovering above the keypad, and the two remained on silence for a while. "Aren't you in a lecture right now?"

"Yeah, but I haven't- oh shit bye Hyuck." Mark quickly ended the call, and Donghyuck burst into laughter. Mark always somehow managed to get caught in class talking to him.

Donghyuck continued watching the TV show, until he finally went back to sleep.

**

Donghyuck probably would've kept sleeping, if hunger didn't get the best of him. He woke up and placed a hand over his stomach, feeling pain for not eating the whole day. He let out a loud groan, and then suddenly the door to his room opened, and Jaemin entered, holding a tray full of food.

"Nana you angel." Donghyuck said as he watched Jaemin set the tray on a table next to his bed. Jaemin smiled at him before taking a seat besides him and handing him the food. "This is great."

"Of course it is. I made it." Jaemin boasted, holding up the spoon to his mouth and imitating the sound parents make when feeding their kids.

Donghyuck finished the food pretty quickly, like always, and since he hadn't eaten the whole day, and then Jaemin placed the tray with the dirty plates on the side table, before climbing into the bed and poking Donghyuck's cheek.

"You know what Renjun said?" Donghyuck shook his head, and Jaemin continued. "He said you're going to lose your mind by the end of two weeks."

"Lose my mind?" Donghyuck scoffed, pulling Jaemin closer and tucking himself into Jaemin's chest, enjoying the soft feeling he got. "What does he mean by that?"

"You know." Jaemin tried to think of a way to explain what Renjun meant, even though what he said was pretty self-explanatory. "You're gonna lose your patience, most probably get really bored, tired or something. He said that happens when people are left alone for too long. But I told him that wasn't exactly possible because at all times someone is with you. I mean, Jeno was with you this morning, Mark tried to keep you company and I'm with you right now."

"True." Donghyuck hummed, melting into Jaemin's warmth. "By the way, where _is_ Mark?"

"Still at uni, sorry." Jaemin replied. Although Mark and Donghyuck had this weird fighting thing they did, where they would jokingly insult the other, they believed they were flirting. It was weird, and definitely not flirting, but they still did it, to the point where everyone was sick and tired of it and begged for them to confess to the other. However, insecurities and other issues stopped Donghyuck from doing it, and god knows what stopped Mark, or if Mark even liked Donghyuck. _Which can't be possible._

"That's alright, you're here." Donghyuck cleared his throat and felt ache in his back. He knew it would hurt after a while, since cuddling is always painful when the others arms are beneath your body, and all the blood drains out of you.

"If Jeno was to see this he'd get angry." Jaemin chuckled, and Donghyuck sighed.

"I was your friend before Jeno. I have more rights over you." Donghyuck argued, and then spoke about how Jeno was also with him like this in the morning. "So what did you do this whole day?"

"Other than fight with Renjun and Mark over who was smarter, nothing really." Jaemin laughed, remembering how the others tried to fight Jaemin for the role of the smartest person in their group. It was a known fact, that Jaemin was the most intellectual.

It was quite infuriating actually. Jaemin had never opened his textbook or the slideshows their lecturers gave him. All he did was listen in class and know everything without having to go through it again. The others never really minded the fact that he didn't need to study to know things, but still found it a little annoying when they would get bad grades after putting so much effort in whilst Jaemin would put no effort in and get amazing grades.

"Did you win?" Donghyuck asked, his voice slightly slurred by the sleep hanging over him.

"Of course." Jaemin opened his eyes to see Donghyuck's mouth parted and breathing softly. A smile crept up his face and he leaned forwards to place a kiss on his forehead.

Jaemin loved giving his affection to Donghyuck, even though he didn't do it much. And that might've been because of the way Mark glares at him, and then asks Donghyuck to come over to him and talk to him instead.

"Sleep tight." And with that, Jaemin slid out of the bed and tucked the blanket in, smiling down at Donghyuck's peaceful face.

**

Oh how Renjun was wrong. It didn't take Donghyuck two weeks to lose his mind.

It only took him a week.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just saying, everything written below are Donghyuck's thoughts._

_-_

  
Donghyuck was tired. He was tired of just laying around. Tired of not being able to do anything. Tired of being tired. He had spent the entire week in bed, and only gotten up for the toilet and one shower, where he got help from Renjun. All he wanted to do was get up, maybe walk around a little, and dance. But here he was, sprawled across the bed, laptop on the edge (dead because he couldn't attach the charger), and phone a little away from him after he accidentally kicked it in his sleep.

"I need...my phone." Donghyuck groaned, stretching his hand over to pick up his phone. His fingers ran down the blanket and he nearly picked it up. That's when the pain started up again. "Damnit!"

The pain in his leg got worse by the second, and the more he stretched, the more painful it got. Ignoring it for a few seconds, Donghyuck bit down on his bottom lip and pinched the phone, swinging back into the laying position he was in with a loud sigh of relief.

He wanted his phone so that he could perhaps call someone. He was bored and needed company, so who else would be better to call than,

"Mark?" Donghyuck asked as soon as the call got picked. Loud noises could be heard and Donghyuck had to distance the phone away from his ear because of it. "Mark? Hello?"

"Oh, hey Donghyuck!" Mark answered, before laughing loudly into the phone as someone cracked a joke besides him. Donghyuck waited until Mark stopped laughing and then turned his attention back to Donghyuck. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could come over? Or just stay on call-" Before Donghyuck could continue, he got interrupted by someone over the phone. He immediately recognised the voice as being Jaemin's and frowned when he heard Mark try to tell him to be quiet. "...Mark?"

"Sorry Hyuck, I'm kinda busy right now." Mark replied, and Donghyuck felt his stomach twist in a way it hadn't before. "I'll call back later!"

The call ended as soon as Mark said that, and Donghyuck pulled his phone away from his ears. He stared at it till it closed and then put it on the side. Donghyuck took a deep breath and then placed a hand over his stomach, which made a loud noise indicating that he was hungry.

"I hope he calls soon."

Mark forgets to call (or maybe he doesn't call by choice, Donghyuck isn't sure but hopes it the first reason.)

-

Donghyuck felt numb. His body was aching and the blood in his body seemed to not be able to travel. He tried to move his arms, but even though he had been using them the most, they couldn't get up. Instead, they lay besides Donghyuck as he struggled to force himself up. The pain in his leg stayed the same, and the condition of his room was terrible. Although he wasn't a clean freak, the room looked horrible in his eyes, just like himself.

The light from the cracks in Donghyuck's door told him that everyone was still home (maybe because it was the weekend, but Donghyuck didn't really know as he lost track on time) and their obnoxiously loud voices weren't exactly discreet.

Donghyuck stared at the door, silently praying someone would enter, just someone to come over and help him. Maybe give him some food. Wait, no. Donghyuck looked down at his stomach (the one that was poking out in a smooth curve) and shook his head. He can't eat anymore. The meals Jaemin and Renjun had been making for him had stuffed him up, and now his cheeks were also sticking out.

The mirror across the room showed Donghyuck that he was in fact gaining weight. And way too quickly. Maybe that's why Mark and the others didn't want to be with him. But of course, his hunger got the best of him.

"Someone." Donghyuck whispered, his voice unable to be any louder because he hadn't used it in a while. "I need food."

Donghyuck closed his eyes, and then put all of his energy into his arm. For a few seconds, nothing happened until finally his arm jumped up and hit the side of his nightstand, which successfully created a loud sound. Donghyuck groaned in agony when he brought his arm back. The chatter outside him room seemed to stop, and then a couple of moments later the door burst open and Jisung entered, a worried expression over his face.

"Donghyuck?" Jisung asked, rushing to his side and grabbing his arm. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Jisung." Donghyuck said, leaning into the touch and sighing. "I need to eat. I'm so hungry."

Jisung paused before chuckling and then nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll get some for you." He said, standing up to leave, but then turned around and laughed again. "I was worried something bad happened, but turns out it was just you needing to eat again. You've gotten so chubby our little Donghyuck-ie. You're gonna have to lose all of this when you recover, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah." Donghyuck forced a smile on his face when he saw Jisung laugh again. As Jisung left, Donghyuck brought his hand to his stomach again, poking it down to check how much fat he had gained.

Perhaps Donghyuck was right. He had been gaining a lot of weight recently because of his injury, and this might've made Mark uncomfortable. But then again, Donghyuck wasn't very good looking either, was he? Fans of his small group always rated him in the lower section of the good looking category. He remembers once when he was getting interviewed by this small company, someone was comparing Donghyuck with the leader of the group, Taeyong, and they called him, "Not as attractive." But Donghyuck knew what that meant. Ugly. Of course! He should've known!

Mark doesn't like ugly people. He never would. He's too good looking and perfect. Mark has always been the most perfect person Donghyuck ever met. He was nice, Donghyuck wasn't, he was cute, Donghyuck wasn't, he was smart, Donghyuck clearly wasn't, and he was just an amazing person, and Donghyuck was not.

So he _was_ right. Mark doesn't like Donghyuck, and how could Donghyuck even think someone like Mark would like him back. That's impossible.

Donghyuck let out a dry laugh and then looked at his door, which was now open and revealing what was been going on previously. Mark threw his head back in laughter and then playfully pushed Jeno. Donghyuck felt a smile creep up his face as Mark continued to giggle, but then felt his heart drop when Mark caught him staring.

A smile. That's what Donghyuck wanted. But instead he got a judgemental look, and then Mark got up from his seat to move elsewhere, so that he wasn't in Donghyuck's sight.

Donghyuck knew what he had to do.

He had to lose weight. Maybe ask Taeyong how to become better looking. But he was sure, that even after that, Mark won't be able to like him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

"Move around from time to time." Is what the doctor said when Donghyuck went in for his weekly check up, with the assistance of Johnny, of course, since the others he lived with weren't able to join him, claiming that they were busy with work or university, something Donghyuck could never understand.

The doctor also told him to start socialising a little bit more, somehow being able to see through the fake smile Donghyuck had plastered over his face, trying to cover up the immense amount of fear and panic that ran through him. Johnny, apparently, had also caught on, now regularly visiting the dorm to check on Donghyuck, much to Jaemin's dismay, as he didn't like other people coming in and out of the dorm whilst he was out.

But even if Donghyuck was getting help from people, correction: Johnny, he still lay on his bed, back aching for staying in one position for too long, and eyes glued onto the ceiling, mind wandering off the most deepest and nearly forgotten areas of his brain, pulling out every negative thing that ever occured in his short lifetime. Memories of all the times Jaemin got annoyed by Donghyuck's competitive behaviour, or when Renjun got sick and tired of his dark humour, or even when Mark pushed him away and told him to stop bothering him. Although this all happened years ago, when they weren't familiar with each other, guilt and regret coursed through Donghyuck, tears rolling from his eyes and into his hair, unable to get down his cheeks, as they were too high and chubby for the liquid to climb up.

"You look miserable." Renjun stated, opening the door to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck's face, before he quickly wiped it with his hand, trying to cover the mess he was. "What happened?"

Donghyuck watched as Renjun walked around his bed, choosing not to sit besides him on chair, but instead in the bed, making a small fluttering feeling flourish through Donghyuck.

"Nothing." He coughed, his voice cracked and Renjun immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, but before he could go any further, Donghyuck placed a hand over his chest, attempting to create enough space between them so that the older couldn't feel how fat he had become.

"Yeah, because this is totally nothing." Renjun scoffed, gesturing to the empty area around them, and then at Donghyuck's face, which was puffy, and not because of his tears, and red, since he was getting more and more embarrassed by the second. His calm and prideful image was getting destroyed by Renjun finding him at his worst, hidden under the blankets, covering his stomach with a hand, pressing on it harshly to somehow flatten it. "Donghyuck, you know you can tell us."

_As if,_ Donghyuck thought, his ears heating at the thought of telling his friends about how he was so conscious about his weight. He knew that if he was to tell them they'd probably laugh, pinch his cheek, admit to the fact that he was getting fatter, before turning away and not knowing that their words hit him right in the heart. He didn't want that confirmation.

"I know." Donghyuck lied, the doubt and lack of trust heavy over his tone, but clearly not noticeable because the way Renjun's worried expression melted into a calm smile, and his arms around Donghyuck's waist relaxed, told him that he had managed to fool the latter.

"I'm gonna go now." Renjun said, pulling his arms away from Donghyuck, who had to try his best to keep a frustrated whine from slipping out of his mouth. At the moment, all Donghyuck wanted, other than being able to walk again, were some hugs from his friends, specifically the black haired male who was refusing to enter Donghyuck's room. "I'll see you later."

And with that, Renjun left the room, his footsteps being heard loudly and the brunette stared at his back, disappearing into the living room. The door to the dorm opened a while later and a few voices spoke, which Donghyuck immediately recognised, feeling a rush of excitement as it had been so long since he had last spoken to them.

"How's Hyuck?" Yuta asked, leaning over the counter, not knowing Donghyuck was able to see him through the small space left in his door. A bit of joy ran through Donghyuck's body, realising that there was someone who had come all the way to the dorm just to check on him. "Is he doing any better?"

"The doctors said his leg has been healing." Renjun explained, his voice echoing in their half empty dorm and seeping into the brunette's room. "But he doesn't seem to be doing well, mentally."

"What do you mean?" Before Donghyuck could hear the rest of what Renjun was saying, or even see, someone came and stood in front of the door, looking down at him.

"Huh?" Donghyuck raised his gaze, tracking up the jeans and white shirt to lock eyes with Mark, the only person he had been dying to meet, however the sight of him made him even more nervous, and conscious about how he looked. "Mark?"

"How are you?" Mark said, still standing at the door and not entering, informing Donghyuck that he was, in fact, not willing to meet him. This injury was really showing Donghyuck how much the others cared. "Does your leg still hurt?"

"Not as much, anymore." Donghyuck muttered, hoping Mark hadn't heard him so that he would finally walk through the door, pull up a chair and perhaps hold his hand to comfort him. But instead, Mark, who had managed to make out the mumble clearly, nodded and then turned around, pulling the door handle and closing it behind himself, leaving Donghyuck once again, alone.

The silence of the room hit Donghyuck in his chest, and the ticking of the clock got louder and louder, until he could almost hear it inside himself, ringing in his ear so loudly that he had to cover his head with his hands. The grey curtains hanging by the window, the ones that hadn't been pulled apart in nearly a whole month, let the light shine in, but only to make the room darker than it was before, adding to the air of melancholy surrounding Donghyuck.

"Maybe," He sighed, closing his eyes shut to force himself to sleep again whilst trying to tune out the noisy guests he could hear outside his room, laughing and playing, "Maybe they enjoy things more without me. I _am _annoying."

Donghyuck turned his body around, bringing his hands down to shift his leg, before tucking them under his head, breathing heavily as he thought more about his friends. Donghyuck was annoying, and he knew was. He used to be proud of it, knowing that he could piss off any of the guys by simply speaking, knowing that the others tried their best to satisfy Donghyuck so that he wouldn't mess with them. But now, when Donghyuck looks back at the all the things he did, it makes sense as to why no one wants to spend time with him, lay in bed with him, tell him that he's going to get better soon, and even tell him that he wasn't annoying.

But that's the thing, he was.

"Hyuck?" Yuta said, opening the door to the room to see Donghyuck laying on his bed sideways, staring up at him with surprise, because he was so sure that Yuta and the others didn't want to see him. "Oh."

They locked eyes but soon Yuta's travelled down, examining his cheeks, the way his chin was doubled and the fat filled arms that he had wrapped around himself. Donghyuck swallowed in a painfully loud manner, and his breath hitched as Yuta looked up at him again. A smile broke out on Yuta's face, and he brought a hand up to conceal his laughter, before saying,

"Donghyuck, you've gotten so fat."

Donghyuck burst out in tears after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with how the story is written, so I might rewrite it soon

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been edited by the way! so please ignore any typos or mistakes


End file.
